WAKE ME UP
by Kimnanashi
Summary: Daehyun: "Aku merasakanya lagi! Sulit di percaya..." Zelo: "ah! Jantungku!"


**Title: Wake Me Up**

 **Author: Nana**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Family, Romance, Drama**

 **Pairing: Daehyun & Zelo a.k.a Choi Junhong**

 **Cast: B.A.P's member (well akan bertambah sesuai alur cerita^^)**

 **Disclaimer: Not Me**

 _ **SUMMARY:**_

 _Daehyun: "Aku merasakanya lagi?! Sulit di percaya..."_

 _Zelo: "ah! Jantungku!"_

 _ **Nana present**_ _:_

 _Chapter 1 #WMU (Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali)_

Author POV

Well seperti yang kita tahu, boy group bernama B.A.P ini tengah disibukkan dengan jadwal comeback mereka _**Wake Me Up.**_ Setelah sukses dengan **_Skydive_** enam bulan lalu, perilisan single ke-6 ini-pun tak kalah mencuri perhatian para _**BABY**_ _(sebutan penggemar B.A.P)._ Dan disinliah ke-enam member berada, _- **B.A.P ROOM** tertulis jelas di sana-_ dengan segala kesibukan didalamnya.

"Jongup hyung! Kau sedang apa?" Merasa terusik Jongup pun mengalihkan mata sipitnya ke arah maknae kesayangan mereka -Zelo-

"Aku sedang main catur!" Zelo yang terlihat bingung itupun menurunkan handycam -yang entah sejak kapan berada di genggamannya- berniat meliput kegiatan Jongup.

"Kau bercanda?! Jelas-jelas kau sedang main _winning eleven_ Hyung!" Tuding Zelo tidak terima

"Jika sudah tau, kenapa masih bertanya adik manis?!" Merasa mendapat _sweet (?) glare_ dari Hyung teraneh (menurut Zelo) ia pun beranjak ke sudut ruangan mencari mangsa baru untuk diusiknya. "Kau selalu mengerikan dengan nada bicaramu Hyung!" ujar Zelo mendesis sebal, berlalu dari sana meninggalkan segala imajinasi yang ada di kepala Hyung terpendeknya itu.

"Youngjae Hyung! Sedang apa? Mari buat video pendek untuk menyapa para BABY?!" Youngjae yang tengah sibuk menertawakan (?) _selfphone_ miliknya mendadak berhenti mendengar seruan Zelo. "Kau tau resikonya jika sudah menggangguku Junhong-ah?!" Youngjae tengah menyeringai bak _evil_ sekarang. "Araseo!" Zelo pun menghilang dari sana sembari mem-pouted kan bibirnya, pasalnya jika Zelo sudah mengganggu aktivitas Youngjae dengan soulmate-nya - _selfphone-_ ia harus ikhlas mendapat jitakan sayang yang siap melayang kapan saja. Well Zelo malas mendapat memar disiang hari. "Good boy!" Mata Youngjae menghilang dibalik senyum yang _-mari dibuat manis agar si kecil Zelo percaya-_

 _Pasangan kekasih itu sama saja. Apa mereka sengaja bekerjasama mengabaikanku yang manis ini?! Marahan sih boleh saja tapi jangan jadikan aku tempat pelampiasan kalian, menyebalkan! -batin Zelo-_

Mari kita tinggalkan Zelo dan rasa kesalnya^^

Daehyun POV

Aku sudah memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Kenapa kau tak menggangguku saja Junhongie?! Aku rela kau jadikan korban berikutmu. Aku bisa melihat jelas dari sini ia tengah mengotak-atik handycam-nya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, yang jelas raut wajahnya terlihat bosan.

Padahal...

Dulu,

Kau selalu mengadu padaku

Dulu,

Kau selalu bercerita banyak padaku

Dulu,

Kau selalu bergantung padaku

Tapi itu dulu, Jung! Sadarkah kau siapa yang mencetuskan perpisahan ini sejak awal?! Ya. Benar, ini semua memang salahku. Keputusan sepihak-ku-lah yang membawa status _break-up_ kami dalam masa ketidak pastian hubungan seperti ini.

#flashbackon

*SKYDIVE ERA*

"Kau lihat Yongguk Hyung! Para BABY begitu khawatir padamu! Padahal ini baru berjalan dua bulan. Bagaimana jika mereka tau kau akan rehat empat bulan lagi?!" Junhong begitu antusias menceritakan reaksi fans kami dari berbagai fan site yang dilihatnya perihal _panic-disorder_ yang diderita Yongguk Hyung yang mengharuskannya vakum untuk sementara waktu.

"Akupun sama khawatirnya dengan fans kita, Hyung!"

Aku tau, rasa khawatirnya itu hanya perasaan khawatir sebatas dongsaeng dan Hyung _kan?!_

Tapi tetap saja, aku selalu merasa tidak senang jika Junhong menaruh perhatian lebih terhadap seseorang. Terkadang aku berpikir _kau terlalu cari perhatian Choi Junhong_. Apa kau kekurangan kasih sayang dariku hingga mencari-cari perhatian orang lain begitu?!

"Kau berlebihan maknae!" Jemari kokoh itu mengusak surai favorite ku. Senyum tulusnya bagai busur panah yang siap meluncur kapan saja. Sakit untuk dilihat tapi sayang jika dilewatkan. Selalu kunikmati suguhan _romantic_ seperti ini dihadapan mereka, didepan mata keplaku sendiri dan setelahnya aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris. _Kau menyakitiku Junhong. Asal tau saja._

#flashbackoff

"Hyung! Kau melamun?" Aku terperanjat saat tangan besar namun rapuh itu melambai tepat didepan wajahku.

"Ah! Kau mengagetkanku Junhong!" Refleks kutegakkan kembali posisi dudukku. Junhong duduk disebelahku, kini.

"Sebentar lagi kita ada acara _off-air_ Hyung. Apa kau sudah membaca script nya?" Ia mencoba memanjangkan lehernya, mencoba mengintip pada selembar kertas yang kupegang sejak tadi.

"Ah! Maksudmu ini?! Heii~ bahkan aku sudah menghafalnya diluar kepala. Lagi pula yang menjadi host nya kan Youngjae dan Himchan Hyung, bukan aku!"

Canggung.

Sebenarnya aku masih merasa canggung jika berbicara empat mata dengannya seperti ini. Apa nada bicaraku terdengar aneh sekarang?! aku sungguh gugup! seseorang, tolong tenggelamkan aku saat ini juga!

"Araseo!" Dia kembali menyandarkan punggungnya menghela nafas tak minat. Apa dia kecewa dengan jawabanku?!

 _Pekalah sedikit Jung! Junhong butuh teman saat ini_

"Kemarikan!" Kurebut handycam itu dari tangganya. Ku atur kamera itu dalam posisi on mengarah tepat didepan wajahku, siap merekam.

"Jja! Anyeonghaseyo yeoreobun~ naneun B.A.P Daehyun imnida. Jja! Zelo-shi! sekarang aku akan meliputmu. Bicaralah!" Kuarahkan kamera itu pada wajahnya. Lihatlah! wajah cemberut itu masih sama seperti dulu. Wajah cemberut itu selalu bisa menarikku dalam pesonanya. Pesona seorang Choi Junhong.

"Aniya. Aku sedang tidak ingin direkam Hyung. Matikan kameranya!" Tangannya yang putih mencoba menggapai kamera ditanganku tak peduli dengan tingkahku yang masih saja menjahilinya.

"No no no! Bicaralah dulu baru aku matikan!" Tangannya masih sibuk menjangkau benda kesayangannya dan aku semakin gencar menggodanya. Kapan lagi aku bisa menikmati kebersamaan kami seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba...

Daehyun POV end

Normal POV

"Hai maknae!"

Suara husky sang leader menyapa pendengaran Junhong. Acara rebutan(?) pun mendadak terhenti.

Benar. Leader Bang Yongguk telah menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa setelah hampir enam bulan vakum dari dunia yang membesarkannya. Kembalinya sang leader tentu berpengaruh penting pada comeback mereka kali ini, pun tak luput dari para BABYz penggemar mereka.

"Yongguk Hyung! Kenapa lama sekali. Aku bosan menunggumu dari tadi!"

"Maafkan aku maknae. Aku tak tau jika meng-curly rambutku saja memakan waktu hingga dua jam. Sebagai imbalannya aku akan membelikanmu es krim!" Hazel itu menatap arloji pada tangan kirinya. "...Jja! Kita cuma punya waktu limabelas menit!" Tingkahnya layak seorang ajudan memberi precious time bagi tuannya

"Ay ay captain!" Seru Zelo antusias

"Oh ya Jung! Tolong sampaikan pada pihak penyelenggara acara bahwa aku dan Junhong keluar sebentar dan akan kembali dalam lima menit sebelum acara dimulai!"

"Oke Hyung!" Jawab Daehyun mencoba tersenyum

"Mmm Daehyun Hyung! Apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu?/"

-Awkward-

Zelo mencoba mencairkan suasana

"Tidak, terima kasih..." Daehyun masih mencoba tersennyum -walaupun terlihat aneh-

"Well kameraku kutitip padamu ya Hyung. Anyeong!" Lambaian terakhir Zelo siang itu membuat mood seorang Jung Daehyun down seketika -poor Daehyun-

 _Berada dideakatmu membuatku tak enak hati, Maafkan aku -Zelo-_

 **Back song Wake Me Up tengah mengalun pertanda acara akan segera dimulai. Sekembalinya Yongguk dan Zelo, kini ke-6 member B.A.P itu tengah bersiap mengisi acara bertajuk self m/v commentary dengan Youngjae dan Himchan sebagai pemandu acara kali ini**

Zelo POV

Ais kenapa aku harus duduk disebelah Daehyun Hyung. _Tenanglah Choi Junhong, jangan gugup seperti ini. Kau hanya perlu duduk manis dan fokus pada tugasmu. Benar, fokus fokus dan fokus._

"Yak! Kau kenapa Junhongah?!"

"Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku, Dae Hyung! Aku tidak apa apa, sungguh!"

"Eeih~ pipimu merah Junhongie! Apa karena terlalu gugup duduk berdempetan bersamaku seperti ini?!" Dasar Jung sialan! Beraninya dia menggodaku didepan banyak kamera seperti ini.

"Diamlah Dae Hyung_- acaranya akan segera dimulai!" Memang benar. Sepertinya semburat sialan itu datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Andweeeee \\\\\\\ aku ingin menangkup pipiku saat ini juga tapi urung, mengingat stylish-Noona sudah susah payah mendandaniku secantik(?) ini eh ^^"

Zelo POV end

(fakta: dalam acara *self m/v commentary* itu memang posisi duduknya dibagi tiga-seats. Daehyun dengan Zelo; Yongguk dengan Jongup; dan Himchan dengan Youngjae a.k.a MC nya. Sekian^^/)

Daehyun POV

Aku harus berterimakasih pada bangku ini, tidak maksudku pada manager Hyung karena telah menyuruh kami duduk berdampingan sedekat ini. _Kau terdengar seperti remaja puber Jung! Ingat umur_-"_ hha hha

"Kau seperti kurang nyaman duduk disana maknae! Mau bertukar tempat dengan Jongup?!"

Yongguk Hyung! Kenapa kau selalu merusak moodku_-

Aku menatap Junhong mencoba berbicara lewat tatapan kami masing masing.

 _Jangan dengarkan Junhong! Kumohon... sekali ini saja_

"Tidak perlu Hyung! Aku baik-baik saja!" kalian lihat aku tersenyum lebar saat ini, padahal nyatanya bibirku biasa saja_~

Maaf, kali ini satu kosong Yongguk Hyung. Terimakasih Junhongie-KU ^^

NEXT OR DELL ?!

RNR

Sedikit cerita ^^ fiction ini terinspirasi dari moment DaeLo yang sebenarnya udah jarang banget Nana temuin #KangenDaelo :') mohon maklum Nana kismin Daelo moment :'v tapi tenang aja(?) Nana percaya moment DaeLo nggak kalah banyak sama moment DaeJae lol karena adegan dalam fiction ini sudah teruji keasliannya(?) ada beberapa kisah(?) nyata tanpa setingan^^ nggak percaya? yang belum nonton "self m/v commentary special Wake Me Up" tonton dulu gih di mbah Youtup^^ Kalo kurang greget bisa searching DaeLo moment yang ownernya bernama Zii Hyun. Beliau juga berpengaruh pada rilisnya fiction Nana yang absurd ini :'' termakasih buat screen cap nya ya Kak Zii xD udah aku jadiin avatar akun aku soalnya x_x akhir kata

Review please~


End file.
